First Night
by Alissa Baumann
Summary: there is something in the air, that really gets them going...


He was so hard, so hard, and what made him the most uncomfortable was that she knew it too. Rey knew that Klyo was hard, and she was going to use that against him. She locked his door, so nobody could disrupt them. She turned and pulled him by the front of his cloak to the bed. She pushed him down and straddled him. She moved her hips back and forth, looking for some friction. She heard him moan underneath her, and she smiled. She ground on him harder, and she let a moan escaper her lips. She felt his hands grasp her hips, and moved her faster. Apparently that was not enough for Kylo. Before she knew what had happened, he was on top of her. He ripped his shirt off, and Rey couldn't help but pur her hands on his chest. She sat up and kissed him all over. She pulled on his pants, "off, take them off" she wispered. "I need your cock inside me now. I need to cum with you inside of me. Please!"

Kylo laughed, "Wow, we are in a hurry aren't we." He pulled his pants down, and he felt a hand slip down his boxers, and grab his dick. Kylo heard her gasp, "Damn, your huge!" she let out a little wimper. This was going to hurt so bad. "Rey, honey we don't have ro do this. I want you too, vut this may be a little too much. Are you sure?" Rey looked up at him. "Yes please do this with me Kylo." Rey said her brown eyes pleading for him. "I will do this with you, but we have to do this MY way. Okay?" Kylo was so excited. He was going to make her cum so hard so many times, make sounds she never thought she could make, and make her frrl so much pleasure, till she burst. Kylo took off her shirt, and slowly slid her pants down, slowly tormenting her. "Please Kylo!!" she moaned. Kylo ripped of her pants, and Rey reached up to take off his boxers, but he stopped her. "My way baby," he wispered in her ear. She let go and he reached behind her, and undid her bra. He took it off her, and dropped it to the floor. She shivered, not not from the cold. She had never been this close to anyone before, let alone a man. She was so happy, yet very nervous at the same time. She had never let anybody touch her this way. Kylo looked at her breasts and without realizing it, let out a moan. Rey laughed, "like what you see?" Kylo smiled, "Yes, I like it a lot." He placed his hands on her breasts. They fit perfectly, and Rey moaned, and grabbed ththe bedsheets. Kylo felt her nipple harded under his palm. He gently squeezed them both, and he felt her hips move under him. He knew what she wanted. Kylo placed his mouth around her nipple and swirled her tounge around it. He sucked on it as thought he was a baby. He bit it, then, and he was afraid his erection would break his boxers. Rey's chest heaved when he bit her nipple. He did the same to the other breast too. He kissed them, and dexided to up it up a notch. She kissed down her stomach, and to her legs. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her knees apart. Her eyes widened, and she pressed her head back into the pillow. Kylo smiled, and pooked at her panites. He pulled them down and dropped them to the floor. He looked at her, and saw how ewet she was. She was soaking. He pushed one finger into her, and she wiggled and bucked her hips. He kissed her clitoris, and Rey moaned, and tried to move. Kylo put his arm over her abdomen, to keep her in place. He licked her vagina over and over again. She kept moaning, and wiggling. "Do you want me to stop Rey?" Kylo asked. He knew the answer before she said it. "Please don't stop, I..." Kylo had licked her again before she could finish. Kylo pressed his tongue into her. Her walls were so tight. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure himself. He kept at it, twirling his tongue around her clitoris, and she gasped. "Kylo, I think...I think I'm cumming!!!!" Rey screames and she let out her release. Kylo moved up, and kissed Rey on the lips again. Rey moaned hwen she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. He kissed her, and she pushed on his chest. "Please Kylo, I need you inside of me NOW!!" Rey moaned and Kylo touched her clitoris with his fingers. He had figured out a way to keep her from talking. He would remember that for the future. Kylo positpositioned himself at her entrance. He paused and Rey locked eyes with him. "Please", that was all she said. Kylo pushed all the way into her, as far as he could. Rey screamed in pain. Her abdomen was on fire. Kylo moved back and forth in to her keeping a steady pase. She slowily felt the pain turn into pleasure. She moaned, and could feel Kylo inside of her.


End file.
